vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Harry Potter (character)
Summary Harry James Potter is the title character of J. K. Rowling's Harry Potter series. The majority of the books' plot covers seven years in the life of the orphan Potter, who, on his eleventh birthday, learns he is a wizard. Thus, he attends Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to practice magic under the guidance of the kindly headmaster Albus Dumbledore and other school professors. Harry also discovers that he is already famous throughout the novel's magical community and that his fate is tied with that of Lord Voldemort, the internationally feared Dark Wizard and murderer of his parents Lily and James. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B. 9-C, 9-B. At least 9-B with Sword of Gryffindor Name: Harry James Potter, also known as "The Boy Who Lived", or "The Chosen One" Origin: Harry Potter Gender: Male Age: 11-18 during the series Classification: Human half-blooded Wizard, Student Powers and Abilities: Superhuman stamina and endurance, talented detective skills, Magic, Flight (Firebolt only), some knowledge of making potions, paralysis spells, Healing, low defense against mind attacks, Teleportation (has not been shown using in combat), Invisibility, Transmutation, Summoning, disarming, can summon a patronus which harms nonliving beings such as Dementors, shield charms, Swordsmanship, Limited Necromancy (with Resurrection stone) Attack Potency: Wall level physically (Managed to deflect a bludger when he was 11 years old). Street level with Sectumsempra. Wall level with Fire Making Spells and Reducto. Some spells ignore conventional durability. At least Wall level with Sword of Gryffindor (Killed The Basilisk) Speed: Athletic Human with Subsonic reactions (Capable of maneuvering with his broomstick in the seeker position of Quidditch, which requires to dodges the Quaffle while trying to catch the Snitch. Both of them moving as fast as broomsticks like Firebolt). Can teleport (However he has not been shown to use it in combat) Lifting Strength: Regular Human. Superhuman with spells (Levitated a motorcycle side-car) Striking Strength: Human Class. Unknown with Sword of Gryffindor Durability: Wall level (Survived a 200-metre fall from a bike going at 150 miles per hour. Survived being smashed through a wall of bricks by Nagini) physically. Wall level against magical attack with Protego. Possibly Large Building level with Protego Totalum against magical attacks (Avada Kedavra, Imperio and Crucio, are the only spells that can pass through this barrier) Stamina: High Range: Several dozen meters Standard Equipment: Wand, invisibility cloak, Firebolt (his flying broomstick), Marauders map | Sword of Gryffindor Intelligence: Quite smart, very street smart. (Planned many things in the war with Voldemort, skilled wizard.) Weaknesses: Can die by human means, gets pains in his head when near Voldemort due to him being a Horcrux (Albeit this was averted when Voldemort died), needs glasses to see clearly, has terrible eyesight without them. Notable Attacks/Techniques: List of Spells used by Harry: *'Accio: '''This charm summons an object to the caster, potentially over a significant distance. It can be used in two ways; either by casting the charm and then naming the object desired, or by pointing your wand at the desired object during or immediately following the incantation to "pull" the target toward the caster; in either case, the caster must concentrate on the object they wish to summon in order for the charm to succeed. The caster doesn't necessarily need to know the location of the target if they say the name of the object to be summoned. *'Aguamenti (Water-Making Spell):Produces a fountain or jet of water from the wand tip. *'Arania Exumai: '''This spell is used to blast away Acromantulas and, presumably, all other arachnids. *'Ascendio: Lifts the caster high into the air. *'Confringo: '''Causes anything that the spell comes into contact with to explode, and presumably thereafter burst into flame. *'Crucio (Cruciatus Curse):' Inflicts intense pain on the recipient of the curse; the pain is described as having hot knives being driven into the victim. It cannot be cast successfully by a person who is doing so out of pure spite or anger; one must feel a true desire to cause the victim pain. *'Defodio:' This spell allows the caster to gouge large chunks out of the target. *'Depulso (Banishing Charm):' This spell is used to make the target fly toward a specific location; it is the opposite of the summoning charm. *'Diffindo (Severing Charm): Rips, tears, shreds, or otherwise physically damages the target. *'Entomorphis: '''This hex is used to transform the target into an insectoid for a short time; it can be bought at Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment in Diagon Alley. *'Episkey: Used to heal relatively minor injuries, such as broken bones and cartilage. *'Erecto:' Used to erect a tent or other structure. *'Expecto Patronum (Patronus Charm): '''This charm is a defensive spell which will conjure a spirit-like incarnation of their positive emotions to defend against dark creatures; it can also send messages to other witches or wizards. It seems one's Patronus will take the form of something important to the caster, and can change when one has undergone a period of heightened emotion. *'Expelliarmus (Disarming Charm):' Causes whatever the victim is holding to fly away, knocks out an opponent if used too forcefully. *'Feather-light charm:' Makes something lightweight. *'Furnunculus (Pimple Jinx):' Covers the target in boils (or pimples). *'Imperio (Imperius Curse):' Places the subject in a dream-like state, in which he or she is utterly subject to the will of the caster. However, those who are strong willed may learn to resist it. *'Inflatus (Inflatus Jinx):' Inflates objects (living or dead). *'Langlock:' Glues the subject's tongue to the roof of their mouth. *'Legilimens (Legilimency Spell):' Allows the caster to delve into the mind of the victim, allowing the caster to see the memories, thoughts, and emotions of the victim. *'Levicorpus: The victim is dangled upside-down by their ankles, sometimes accompanied by a flash of light (this may be a variant of the spell). *'''Liberacorpus: Counteracts Levicorpus. *'Locomotor Mortis (Leg-Locker Curse):' Locks the legs together, preventing the victim from moving the legs in any fashion. *'Lumos (Wand-Lighting Charm): '''Creates a narrow beam of light that shines from the wand's tip, like a torch. *'Lumos Maxima:' Shoots a ball of light at the place pointed, if the Wand is swung. *'Muffliato (Muffliato): This spell fills peoples' ears with an unidentifiable buzzing to keep them from hearing nearby conversations. *'Nox (Wand-Extinguishing Charm): '''Turns off the light produced by Lumos. *'Periculum: Creates red sparks/flares to shoot from the users wand. *'Point Me (Four-Point Spell):' Causes the caster's wand to act as a compass, and point North. *'Protego (Shield Charm): '''The Shield Charm causes minor to moderate jinxes, curses, and hexes to rebound upon the attacker. *'Protego Totalum: Casts a shield charm over a small area that will not let anything pass through, except for the Unforgivable Curses: Avada Kedavra, Imperio and Crucio. *'''Reducio (Shrinking Charm): Makes an enlarged object smaller. *'Reducto (Reductor Curse):' Breaks objects. In stronger usages, disintegrates them. *'(Refilling Charm): '''Refills whatever the caster points at with the drink originally in the container. *'Relashio (Revulsion Jinx):' A spell used to make the subject release what ever it is holding or binding. *'Rennervate:' revives a stunned person. *'Reparo (Mending Charm):' Used to repair objects. *'Repello Muggletum (Muggle-Repelling Charm):' Keeps Muggles away from wizarding places by causing them to remember important meetings they missed and to cause the Muggles in question to forget what they were doing. *'Rictusempra (Tickling Charm):' Causes an extreme tickling sensation that, in the case of Draco Malfoy, made him drop to the floor laughing. *'Riddikulus:' A spell used when fighting a Boggart, "Riddikulus" forces the Boggart to take the appearance of an object the caster is focusing on. Best results can be achieved if the caster is focusing on something humorous, with the desire that laughter will weaken the Boggart. *'Sectumsempra:' A dark spell that creates large, blood-oozing gashes on the subject as if said subject had been "slashed by a sword". *'Shooting Spell:' Used to shoot objects. *'(Stinging Hex, Stinging Jinx):' Produces a stinging sensation in the victim, resulting in angry red welts and occasionally the severe inflammation of the affected area. *'Stupefy (Stunning Spell): Stuns victim. If used too forcefully, it will put the victim in an unconscious state. *(Switching Spell):' Causes two objects to be switched for one another. *'(Undetectable Extension Charm):' Causes a container's capacity to be increased, without changing the object's appearance on the outside. *'Wingardium Leviosa (Levitation Charm):' Levitates and moves the target; the wand motion is described as "swish and flick". *'Apparition:' is a magical method of transportation and is basically the magical action of travelling by having the user focus on a desired location in their mind, then disappear from their current location and instantly reappear at the desired location; in short, it is a form of teleportation. It is by far the fastest way to get to one's desired destination, but is tricky to pull off correctly and disastrous if botched up. *'Flight: Using a broom to fly. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Yuu Otosaka (Charlotte (Universe)) Yuu's Profile Rowena (Supernatural) - Rowena's Profile Ezio (Assassin's Creed) Ezio's Profile Geralt of Rivia (Witcher) Geralt's Profile Edward Elric (Fullmetal Alchemist) Edward Elric's Profile (Speed equalized) Roland Deschain (The Dark Tower) Roland's Profile (Speed was equalized, and both were 9-B) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Harry Potter Category:Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Invisibility Users Category:Movie Characters Category:Alchemists Category:Tier 9 Category:Iconic Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Hax Users Category:Orphans Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Teenagers Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Tier 10 Category:Tragic Characters